thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
Playable characters have five slots used to equip items. From top to bottom, they are: * Weapon * Off-hand * Headgear * Bodygear * Accessory The only exception to this scheme are dual-wielding users (Aka and Varia), who have a second Weapon slot instead of an Off-hand slot. What can be equipped in a given slot usually depends on the character, but there are a few characters that can use items from more than one category. There are also a few items that can be used exclusively by a specific character - they're listed below, but you can find out more information on the Custom Equipment page. __TOC__ Weapons Weapons are grouped into categories based on the party members that can use them. These are: warriors (Simon, Aka, Hilstara, Varia and Nalili), mages (Altina, Robin and Carina), succubi (Yarra and Qum) and orcs (Orcent). (There's also the special case of the Chosen's weapon - unsurprisingly, it can be used only by Kai and Tal.) For the moment, nobody can use ranged weapons, even if they can be bought. Most weapons are one-handed and occupy only the Weapon slot. In Ardford, you gain access to two-handed weapons that use both the Weapon and the Off-hand slot at the same time. So far, the only two-handed weapons are Swords and Axes. In addition to the stats listed on the Equipment screen, weapons also modify two hidden characteristics - Accuracy and Critical strike chance. Barring special cases (custom weapons), these bonuses depend on weapon type. Listed here are the base prices. The actual prices in some shops may be lower, influenced by the investments you have made. Chosen's weapon As the other Shining items, the Shining Sword cannot be sold or bought. It's a collectible item. Warrior weapons Simon is, so far, the only party member that can use all the weapons in this category. Swords The most versatile weapons of the game. Although they increase the Attack stat a little less that the Axes of the same tier, swords have higher accuracy (they miss less than the Axes). Specifically, swords grant 5% bonus to accuracy and crit. Can be used by Simon, Varia and Nalili. Daggers Aka's weapon of choice: they increase Agility to the detriment of the Attack stat. Daggers give 10% bonus to accuracy and crit. Axes Hilstara's weapon of choice: they increase the Attack stat to the maximum, but to the detriment of accuracy. Specifically, they reduce accuracy and crit by 5%. Claws Varia's weapon of choice: they increase Defense to the detriment of the Attack stat. No bonuses/penalty to accuracy or crit. Mage weapons The main tools of the magic users - Altina, Robin and Carina. No bonuses/penalty to accuracy or crit. Succubus weapons These can be equipped only by Yarra or Qum; despite being a succubus, Nalili prefers swords. They are harder to find than the human weapons, but they still can be obtained from specialized establishments (a.k.a. sex shops) or in succubus societies. None of these weapons grant accuracy or crit. Whips : Whips are straightforward, providing either physical or magical power. Sex toys So far, these are the only weapons that lower the Attack stat. On the other hand, they add extra abilities or advantages to Lust management. Orc weapons Orcent can only use these designated weapons, even though orc monsters can drop normal weapons when defeated. So far the only chance to buy weapons and manually equip Orcent with them comes during The Gathering.As of version 0.18.x. Ranged weapons Weapons probably destined to one or more future party players.Presumably elf(ves) but that remains a speculation for the time being. The only (temporary) party member that has used a bow so far is the unwoman Vhala, and her weapon cannot be swapped or removed, just like the rest of her equipment. Off-hand So far there are no characters that only use two-handed weapons, so all the party members can equip this slot (although both Aka and Varia use it to equip another weapon). Shields There are four permanent party members that use shields: Simon, Hilstara, Carina and Nalili. Light shields Carina can only use items from this category. Heavy shields Orc shields Magical paraphernalia Off-hand items for the magic users: Yarra, Robin, Altina, and Carina. Sexual tools for sexual creatures Only Altina, Yarra, Qum and Nalili can use these. Headgear : Is always useful to protect your head. Helms For Simon, Aka, Hilstara, Varia, Carina and Nalili. Light helms Heavy helms Only Hilstara, Nalili and Simon can use these items. Orc headgear Not just pointy hats Mages need appropriate headgear, and Yarra, Robin, Altina and Carina are no exception. Sexy stuff for above the shoulders Only Altina, Yarra, Qum and Nalili can use these. Bodygear :Protected or stylish, it's your choice. Armor For Simon, Aka, Hilstara, Varia, Carina and Nalili. Light armor Heavy armor Just Hilstara, Simon and Nalili can use the items listed here. Orc armor Robes Fancy clothes for the magic users: Yarra, Robin, Altina and Carina. Sexy (under)wear For the fashion conscious ladies: Altina, Yarra, Qum and Nalili. Accessories Common accessories Can be used by Simon, Yarra, Robin, Altina, Aka, Hilstara, Varia (both versions), and Carina, but not Qum or Nalili. Sexual accessories Can be used by Yarra, Qum, dominated Varia and Nalili. Anti-sexual accessories Can be used by Carina, Hilstara, Robin, and reshaped Varia. Orc accessories Usable only by Orcent. References Category:Items